The Rise Of Hell
by Saiya-jinCheese
Summary: The Z senshi's greatest enemies have escaped from Hell. Please R&R, this is my first story.


Prologue  
  
I would like to mention that none of Dragon Ball Z belongs to me, but to Akira Toriyama. He is the creator and genius behind this anime.  
  
"No! I refuse woman!" Vegeta yelled, dressed in a pink button up T-shirt, with cacky pants on. Bulma, his wife, and him were once again engaging in their daily fight. They fought almost every night, but remained married, miraculously.  
  
"You refuse to what?" Bulma answered as she hunched over the trash can, sacking it up. She wore a black dress with a white apron protecting it from getting covered with what ever might be in the trash. She turned her attention to her husband.  
  
Vegeta curled his hand into and fist and shook it at his wife; "I refuse to take out the trash! I am the Prince of the Saiya-jins for Kami's sake!"  
  
"Oh, stop your whining Vegeta. I don't care if you were Majin Buu. You will take out the trash because I said so! Now that's the end of it." She picked up the trash bag and sat it down by Vegeta's feet.  
  
He stared in disgust at what lay by his feet, "I..." Vegeta started but was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But..." he tried.  
  
"Shhh!" Bulma once again interrupted holding her pointer finger up to her mouth.  
  
Frustrated, Vegeta, let out a sigh and grabbed the bag of trash. Slumped over, he walked outside to the trash pile, which was waiting to be picked up the next morning, and hurled the bag onto the top of it. Vegeta turned around and walked back into the Capsule Corp. Headquarters.  
  
Inside Chibi Trunks walked up to his father and tugged at his pant leg, "Daddy, will you read me a bedtime story?" His young son asked with an innocent look on his face.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son with an exasperated look, "No," he said and started walking off again.  
  
Trunks stepped in front of him, "Please daddy," he begged.  
  
"No! Go ask your mother to read one." He yelled at his 9-year old son pointing into the kitchen where Bulma stood listening to their argument.  
  
He grinned, "I already did and she said you would."  
  
Vegeta's face flared up, "WHAT! HOW DARE HER! DAMN THAT WOMAN!" Suddenly his hair went from black to a golden yellow, spikier then ever. "I swear if she wasn't my wife I would kill her!" His hair went back to normal after a few minutes. He then grabbed Trunks's book, and looked out a window at the sky, "Why me Kami, why me?" Vegeta then escorted his son to his bedroom, where he read to his son for half an hour until he slipped into a passive sleep.  
  
Miles away in a small hut, like house lay the great warrior, Goku. He had saved the world numerous times. Looking at him you would think he possessed no great strength, but if you were his enemy, and believed that you wouldn't last more then a few seconds before getting pummeled. Just 1- year ago he had saved the Earth from an insane pink, monster by the name of Kid Buu. Though he couldn't have done it without the help of every living being on the Earth. Thanks to Mr. Satan's plea everyone lent his or her energy to Goku. He used the energy to create the largest Genki Dama ever. Next to him was his wife, Chi Chi, they slept silently together in bed during this peaceful night. Just through the walls snoozed two young, but powerful warriors. They were Goku's sons. The oldest, who attended Orange Star High School in Satan City, was named Gohan. When he was a young boy he took his father's role and saved the world from Cell, an evil bio- engineered android, by being the first to reach the level of Super Saiya- jin 2, or ascended saiya-jin. The other was an 8-year old boy named Goten. Though, he hadn't ever saved the world, he was part of the fusion to form Gotenks. The other was Trunks. As Gotenks, the boys were able to reach the 3rd level of Super Saiya-jin. In this form they were able to hold off Kid Buu long enough for Gohan to finish his training from Rou Dai KaioShin. The entire family slept in their small home peacefully, not expecting a thing.  
  
Miles away, levitating above a small stream, was the Namek Piccolo. He floated above the stream listening to the trickle as it passed over rocks and pebbles blocking its way. Behind him fell a miniature waterfall. He was in deep meditation thinking about the future. Recently, he had had strange feelings about what was about to happen. The guardian of Earth, Dende, had the same strange feelings. They both kept it a secret from the rest of the Z senshi because of the recent fight with Majin Buu. Though they were unable to tell what the feeling was it seemed familiar, very familiar.  
  
Down in Hell the evil wizard, Babidi, and his long forgotten father, Bibidi, concocted another evil scheme to get revenge on the Z senshi and the rest of the universe. Behind them stood many of the Z senshi's enemies; Cell, Freeza, Cooler, King Cold, Nappa, Radditz, Zarbon, Dodoria, The Ginyu Tokusentai, Brolly, Bojack, Lord Slug, and maybe the greatest of them all Kid Buu. But, at the back of the group a figure dressed in black rags stood, his face covered by shadows. 


End file.
